


Your a liar darling

by mutifandom_cultist



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A little dialogue heavy i guess??, But im trying to do more descriptions, Other, SORRY ITS SHORTTTT, The tag needs more fics, its kinda fluffy, just a little something, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutifandom_cultist/pseuds/mutifandom_cultist
Summary: They both had done some unforgivable things and seen some horrible deaths but the way their hands perfectly fit together was absolutely beautiful.
Relationships: Fl4K/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Kudos: 5





	Your a liar darling

Fl4k felt a sense of bittersweet familiarity in the sound of a gunshot ringing out, watching the bloodied corpse fall to the concrete of the darkened alleyway. They quickly returned their gun to its holster, turning away from the corpse. They were met with the sight of their lover walking out of the shadows, their signature zero emote dimly glowing with the occasional flicker. "What a pleasant surprise, hello doll!" Zer0 chuckled, their emote flickering to a heart. Once the assassin was close enough, Fl4k linked their hands. "i have to agree sweetheart.." The beastmaster replied, their optic mimicking a smile. "That blood is going to stain, love." Zer0 commented, noticing a few splatters of blood on their partner's jacket. The latter glanced at their jacket, rolling their optic. Fl4k's attention returned to the alien, gently squeezing their hand. "I should probably deal with the corpse darling." The beastmaster muttered, a tinge of disappointment in their voice. The other nodded briefly, removing their hand from the warmth of their lover's own. "Hm. I guess i could help." Zer0 offered, quickly grabbing their sword to help with dismembering the victim. 

The sword cleanly cut off the left arm of the limb body, swiftly making quick work of the right arm as well. Fl4k messily threw both the arms in a bag they had seen. Zer0 soon enough had both the legs off - with a little struggle. They beheaded the limbless body in a less than perfect manner, stuffing the remaining pieces of the corpse in the bag. The beastmaster chucked the bag in one of the dustbins, turning to Zer0, who was putting their sword away. "Now thats dealt with lets get outta here, shall we?" Fl4k asked, offering their hand to their partner. Zer0 took their hand, walking out of the alleyway with the other. "first time ive ever dismembered a corpse." The assassin mumbled. 

"your such a liar darling~" 

Fl4k lighly bumped their heads together.

They both had done some unforgivable things and seen some horrible deaths but the way their hands perfectly fit together was absolutely beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had started writing it and then deleted it without drafting it by accident iffjekfjdkf save me- AND SORRY ITS SHORT HSDJJD


End file.
